


Bound by Love

by NarcissisticPrince



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Domestic, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Romance, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Unplanned Pregnancy, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticPrince/pseuds/NarcissisticPrince
Summary: 'If it hadn't been for his cousin insisting on going to that party, then none of this would have happened.'Kihyun had big plans for his future, but just one night had changed his life a little, but didn't stop him from reaching his goals. He adjusted to being a mom and had devoted himself to his job. He was making it work, until he's transferred back home and meets him again. His life is about to get a little unorganized.*********Rated M just to be save.I suck at summariesI don't own anything but the plot





	1. Prologue

_If it hadn’t been for his cousin insisting on going to that party, then none of this would have happened._  
  
“Oh come on, Kihyun, it’s our graduation,” Jin begged making those puppy eyes at him as if to help convince him.  
  
“Well okay,” He said with a chuckle before turning towards his cousin’s boyfriend, Namjoon, who seemed far too entertained with the book in his hand. “You’re coming with us too aren’t you, Namjoon?”  
  
The elder had turned to look at them and had let out, “I have no choice, even if I say no it won’t stop Jin from trying to go.” He said with a soft smile before adding, “Besides, I can’t leave him alone right now in his condition.”  
  
‘Right, the baby,’ He thought to himself. He couldn’t completely get over the news. After all, it was only yesterday that the two had told them all during their family gathering. Uncle Minjin and Uncle HyunSeok—Jin’s parents—hadn’t been happy at first, but when Namjoon had also asked for their blessing to marry Jin, it seemed to ease their anger. It helped that Namjoon had been a part of their family for years now that made it easier for his uncles to accept it. Besides, they had always trusted Namjoon with Jin.  
  
“He’ll probably want to come home early anyways. He’s been very unenergetic these past few days,” Namjoon said confidently which made Jin completely ignore him.  
  
“I just want to go to one last party with my cousin before you leave me and go to Japan,” Jin had said getting a little teary in the eyes.  
  
“Hey, don’t cry I won’t be gone long. Besides, I promised I would visit during the breaks,” Kihyun said scooting closer to his cousin and wrapping his arms around him in a hug.  
  
Jin wasn’t the only one who had felt so strongly about his decision to study abroad. Even his parents had continuously asked if he was sure this was what he wanted. Japan had a lot to offer him, in form of an elite art university. His dream was to eventually work for XX Fashion Inc. It was his dream, and since the university in Japan worked close with XX Fashion Inc. it made him all the more determined to study there.  
  
“I’m trying,” Jin said rubbing his eyes, which seemed to get Namjoon to pull away from his book and focus his full attentions on Jin.  
  
“Why don’t we start getting ready, hm?” Namjoon said kissing his boyfriend’s head, trying to ease his mood swings.  
  
“I’ll see you there then, I still have to go home and finish packing a few things,” Kihyun said with a smile before getting up from the couch. He was about to leave but then he turned on his heel and looked at his cousin and his boyfriend, “You sure you got this?”  
  
Namjoon had looked up at him and nodded his head, “Don’t worry, Jin’s going to be fine.” He assured.  
  
“And be on time Kihyun,” Jin had called out after him as he watched him leave.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Even though Jin had reminded him not to be late, he could hardly avoid being an hour late. He had been so caught up in making sure he was not forgetting to pack anything. Even his mother, had even helped him go through his check list. He could only hope that his cousin wasn’t livid with him for being late.  
  
The party had already been raving when he had walked in. There was people he recognized from school, and people he didn’t. Which was a rather surprising turn out. He had walked through the crowd until he had spotted his friends. “Jeonghan, have you seen Jin?” He asked when he had been able to reach his friends.  
  
“Jin?” Jeonghan said with a smile before he was looking around, before finally turning towards his friend, “No, I haven’t but look let me introduce you to this guy. This guy is really hot,” Jeonghan said whispering the last thing to Kihyun a little too enthusiastically. He had pulled him towards the guy he had been just talking to, “This is Seungcheol.”  
  
He had to give it to Jeonghan, he was never wrong when it came to men.  “Hi,” He found himself saying with a smile.  
  
“Hey,” the guy practically yelled over the loud music.  
  
When the music had changed Jeonghan had dragged Seungcheol down to the dance floor. It had made him chuckle to himself and think that this was something typical for his friend. He had made his way towards the bar counter and had asked for a drink, which had surprised him when he saw another of his friends handing him a beer. “Who made you in charge of drinks?” Kihyun said with eyeing his friend Sanghyuk.  
  
“I did,” Sanghyuk said with a grin before he was adding, “Besides, someone had to. The drinks aren’t going to pass themselves out. Drink up, and have some fun.” He said before he was getting more drinks from the coolers to pass to the other person on the other side asking for a beer.  
  
Kihyun couldn’t help but shake his head as he looked at the beer in front of him, before taking a sip of it as he turned to try and look for his cousin. He had even checked his phone to see if his cousin had messaged him.  
  
“Are you waiting for someone?” A voice had said startling kihyun.  
  
When he had looked up, he had seen another man looking at him with a sheepish smile. “Uh, yeah,  I am.” He said returning the smile before looking back down at his phone one last time before putting it back in his pocket.  
  
“Your boyfriend?” The man had asked once more, gaining Kihyun’s attention.  
  
“No, my cousin. He told me to come, but I haven’t ran into him yet,” Kihyun found himself saying before he was mumbling out, “Jin better not have stood me up.”  
  
“Ah, I’m sure he’ll show up soon,” He said trying to comfort him before he was saying, “I’m Shownu, by the way.”  
  
“Kihyun,” he said with a smile.  
  
They had spent the next few songs talking about nothing at all, but when the topic about favorite meals had come up, Shownu had suggested they leave and actually go get something to eat. He had been a little hesitant until he had looked at his phone he had seen a message from Namjoon.  
  
‘ _Sorry, doesn’t look like we will be going after all. Jin’s mom made him call our doctor and he said that it wouldn’t be good for the baby if we went. Jin said to have fun though._ ’  
  
Which made him end up agreeing, and both he and Shownu had ended up going to get some food from a nearby restaurant that the other had recommended. Shownu had ended up getting steak while he had ordered a bowl of seafood soup.  
  
When the food had come out, the smell of the food had made both of them sigh in content. “Hm~” Kihyun had hummed in delight as he had tried some of the soup. “You were right, this is the best soup in town.” Kihyun had said with a small chuckle before he was watching Shownu cut his steak.  
  
“See, I told you. I know restaurants,” Shownu said with a small chuckle before he was holding out a small piece of steak towards Kihyun to let him try it as well.  
  
Which he had accepted more than happily. The taste of the food had Kihyun humming in delight. “I won’t doubt you again,” Kihyun said before sharing some of his soup with Shownu.  
  
“So if not culinary, what are you studying?” Kihyun asked out of curiosity. He thought culinary was something very fitting for the man. Especially with how much they had talked about food.  
  
“Business and marketing, but if I am honest, I am taking a few lessons on cooking.” Shownu said as he took some of the younger boy’s rice. They had been past the point of asking, especially when Kihyun was currently focused on the food on his plate instead of his own.  
  
“Business? Wow,” He said not even hiding how surprised he was. He would have not guessed Shownu would be working in an office, especially with how well built he was. The thought had Kihyun blushing a little before he was looking down at the food in front of him, in attempts to distract himself from the man’s arms. “Wait, but if you like food so much why not study culinary?” Kihyun asked trying to change the subject so that he wasn’t thinking about Shownu’s physic.  
  
“Hm, maybe because I’m a disaster in the kitchen,” Shownu said with a small chuckle. He wished he was just joking, but he had never really tried to cook but once, and that had not ended well. Besides, he preferred tasting the food than actually making it himself.  
  
“I won’t believe it, until I see it,” Kihyun said pointing his chopsticks towards him. How bad can one person be?  
  
“Alright, I’ll show you,” Shownu said with a smile placing his fork down and standing up as he held a hand out to Kihyun, “Come on.”  
  
Kihyun had looked at his hand before looking up at him, “You’re serious?” He had only been playing, but seeing the man nod his head Kihyun had only let out a small giggle before taking his hand, “Okay, then show me.”  
  
And somehow they had ended up at Shownu’s place. When he had walked inside, it was the first time Kihyun had wondered just who exactly Shownu was. The place was rather extravagant and almost made him wonder just what exactly Shownu did to afford a place like this.  
  
“Sorry about the mess, we just finished with our finals so we haven’t had the chance to clean,” Shownu said kicking a sweater out of the entry way and behind the slightly opened closet by the door.  
  
“We?” Kihyun had asked looking at him with a confused look.  
  
“My roommates,” Shownu said before taking Kihyun’s hand once more and leading him towards the kitchen. It was a good thing that out of all of them, Jaejoong knew how to cook and kept their fridge stocked with actual homemade meals and not take-out.  
  
They never actually got to the cooking part, especially when Shownu had handed Kihyun a cup of coffee. They spoke for hours, about wishful thinking. There was so much that they had talked about and so much that had nothing to do with their lives, but of possibilities of a whole bunch of ‘what ifs’. They had agreed on so much, and for a moment they lost themselves in their shared thoughts.  
  
He had never thoughts he would ever feel so comfortable talking to someone about nothing important. A part of him had just wanted to continue talking about nonsense all night long with him. He hadn’t cared that they hadn’t talked about themselves, and just talking about everything and anything. He had never spoken about his favorite books and had them seem so interested in it. Jin wasn’t much of a reader, nor were their friends. Being in school kind of made reading less appealing for them to pick up, but it was always something he had loved to do.  
  
Shownu had ended up being the one who had made the first move, giving Kihyun a kiss. But he had pulled back when Kihyun had not returned it. “I’m sorry,” he had said.  
  
“Don’t,” Kihyun had quickly said before he was leaning back in, “Don’t be sorry,” he said moving himself closer to kiss him this time.   
  
*~*~*  
  
The rays of sun sneaking into the room had Kihyun groaning as he pulled the covers over his head trying to get comfortable and go back to sleep, and without knowing the little piece of paper had been pushed off the table and into the bin.    
  
It wasn’t until the loud sounds of his phone vibrating against the table that Kihyun had sat up. A small wince had left his lips when he had sat up, his body felt so sore that it had him laying back down and curling in his bed.  
  
His bed?  
  
He had sat back up once more and looked around. This wasn’t his room, this was Shownu’s bedroom. He couldn’t help but blush as he pulled the covers to himself, but the embarrassment had quickly faded when he noticed the missing person besides him. The apartment was a little too quiet.  
  
“Shownu?” Kihyun had called as he slowly stood up from the bed and looked around.  
  
He had ended up dressing again before he was looking around the apartment for him, but he couldn’t find him at all. The more places that he looked the more his head was coming to the conclusion that he had just left him there so he could get out on his own.  
  
The more he thought about it the more hurt he felt.  
  
When his phone had vibrated once more in his hand Kihyun had seen all Jin’s and his parent’s worried message coming in. It was Jin’s message that made him feel like he knew just what was going on.  
  
‘ _Just come home, Kihyun_ ’  
  
He couldn’t help feel the tears start rolling down his cheeks as he rushed to the door, he didn’t even bother putting on his shoes. He had just grabbed them and rushed out of the apartment, trying to wipe away his tears as he did.


	2. Chapter 1

It was the hottest summer, like it usually was this time of year when he’d return home to visit his family and the few friends that he had maintained contact with. However, this time the trip wasn’t a simple visitation. No, this year he was officially coming home. He had been offered an editor’s position back home in the fashion industry, XX Fashion Inc. He knew how lucky he was to have gotten the job as soon as he had graduated, and he was looking forward to it. This was everything he had aspired to have and more.    
  
“Mommy its uncle Jin~!” He suddenly heard in an excited squeak from the child holding his hand ringed in his head, pulling him from his thoughts. It only helped more to hear the second voice calling to them.  
  
“Kihyun-ah~! Wonho-ah~!” He heard the all too familiar voice of his cousin, Jin, yelling at them as he rushed towards them.  
  
“Would you slow down?! You shouldn’t even be running!” Namjoon—Jin’s doting husband—yelled after him as he followed behind him with the twins, Hoseok & Suga, holding his hands, while a baby Jimin was strapped in the baby carrier to Namjoon’s front.  
  
“Jin, you should listen to Namjoon,” Kihyun worried scolded as he hugged his pregnant cousin the best he could without squeezing the baby, or letting go of his own child’s hand.  
  
“I can’t! I was just too excited to see you again!” Jin said with a happy squeal before pulling away and looking down at Wonho. “My! You’ve grown up so much since last time I saw you, sweetheart.” Jin said to Wonho as he pulled him in next for a hug.  
  
Kihyun couldn’t help but shake his head at Jin before looking at Namjoon sympathetically, “Hey, how’s the baby?” he said all too excited to see the newest member of their family. He remembered the uncomfortably inappropriate call Jin made to him those months ago about one great night that he had with his husband and how it led to the baby Jin was carrying now only a month or so after Jimin was born.  
  
“He’s doing well. I’m honestly thankful Jimin, is a quiet baby,” Namjoon said in all honesty as he let Kihyun get a good look at the baby. “I swear it’s like he’s taking pity on us,” He said before glancing at his twins that were happily chatting away to their cousin. Since the twins had been born, they’ve been loud. Something Namjoon secretly swears they got from their mother.  
  
“Aw, look at you baby,” Kihyun had cooed as he looked at Jimin with the same gaze any person gets with such an adorable and fragile creature. “He looks a lot like Jin,” Kihyun provided as he brushed Jimin’s fuzzy hair to the side.  
  
“I know, right? I was extremely happy that our baby took after me this time,” Jin said with a small chuckle as he walked over to the two and glanced at his sleeping baby. “He’s a sleeper, but god I love him. You should see how cute he is when he’s awake. He always follows Namjoon everywhere.” Jin said as he leaned in to press a kiss to his husband’s cheek, which earned him a smile from Namjoon.  
  
It was rather cute to see them acting so lovey dovey, but also kind of saddening since he didn’t have that. It would have been rather nice to have something like that, but dating wasn’t something easy for a single mother. And it wasn’t like he could go back to Wonho’s father either, the man had disappeared from his side almost as instantly as he had appeared. He shook his head from thinking about the man he only knew once, and returned his attention back to his family.  
  
“Alright, let’s get your luggage and get you two home,” Namjoon said clearing his throat before ushering the kids, along with Wonho, towards the luggage, and leaving Kihyun and Jin to themselves to catch up a little.  
  
“Yah! Hoseok don’t run!” Namjoon yelled when his younger twin went on ahead of the rest.  
  
“Hoseok-ah, daddy said to come back!” Suga yelled out to his twin on his father’s behalf.    
  
*~*~*  
  
“We haven’t spoken since Jimin was born, so come on out with it,” Jin said with a wide smile before adding, “What’s been going on with you? Tell me everything!”  
  
“Well where should I start?” Kihyun said with a light chuckle. He had no idea where to start. It had been 7 months since they had last spoken. Sure, it didn’t seem like such a drastic time, but for them it was. If Kihyun didn’t call, then Jin most certainty would, but since Jin had given birth and gotten pregnant shortly after they hadn’t really contacted one another since. Kihyun thought Jin would much rather appreciate the time resting than calling him. After all, he had more than half thought Jimin would have given them a hard time like the twins had.   
  
Still, a lot had happened in the last 7 months besides Wonho’s growth. “I was working as an intern in XX Fashion Inc. Japan. They liked me so much they transferred me home.” Kihyun said which earned him a great big smile and another hug from his friend.  
  
“Oh my god, Kihyun! This is exactly what you wanted!” Jin said letting out his joy as well.  
  
“Thanks, but what really worries me is how Wonho will get along here,” Kihyun had let out with a sigh before saying, “I had a small problem with him. He was very stubborn about not wanting to come live in Korea. When I told him we were going to move here, he told me that if I wanted to leave that I should go by myself.” It was rather frustrating to convince him to come, and although he had manage to bribe him here he knew that Wonho would sooner or later tell him again that he hated the idea of staying here permanently.  
  
“Oh my…” Jin had let out with a small frown, “He’s only a kid, Kihyun. Don’t mind him so much, I’m sure when he starts making friends and gets more settled, it’ll pass.” Jin tried comforting his friend. He had never had that problem before with his kids, although there was that one week that Suga refused to wear his shirts. Suga had thought it was okay to be half naked around the house like Namjoon, but Jin had quickly made Namjoon correct him.  
  
“I’m just worried, he’ll start school soon and I know how different that is from Day Care,” Kihyun said with another sigh as he turned his eyes towards Namjoon and the boys. “I’m just worried that he will not get situated easily. You know how Day Care went, he wouldn’t let go of me. The teachers said he cried half the time and it took him 3 months to start getting used to going.”    
  
“I know you’re worried, but don’t you think it might be okay? I mean he’ll have Suga and Hoseok going to the same school. Besides, Namjoon and I will be here to make him feel more at home,” Jin said with a small smile.  
  
Jin didn’t have to tell Kihyun, because Kihyun knew well enough that Wonho was clingy with him because Wonho had only ever interacted with Kihyun. He’d gotten pregnant the day of the graduation party. Kihyun hadn’t even known he was pregnant until he was too far along to do anything about it. Not that he would have done any different, Kihyun loved children. But what really was the cherry on top of the situation was that the baby’s daddy, was a guy he met there. So, when Wonho was born it was with Kihyun alone in Japan and in middle of midterms. Unfortunately, Jin couldn’t visit either since he had given birth himself around that time, but he and Namjoon were a different story.  
  
“That’s not all, Wonho finally asked about his dad,” Kihyun said sounding completely drained. What could he say about that to his child? ‘I’m sorry baby, mommy doesn’t know him other than that his name is Shownu, and that Mommy and Daddy had a nice night together?!’ No he couldn’t. “I didn’t think he would ask me this soon, god! And during our flight!”  
  
“Like this just happened?!” Jin let out with a small gasp.  
  
He had not had gotten chance to respond to Jin before, he was being nudge to save it for another time and directed towards Namjoon and the kids who were now making their way over to them. “I feel kind of bad that you had to get that for me,” Kihyun said trying to get his suitcase from Namjoon.  
  
Namjoon had only moved the suitcase away from his reach and said, “Its fine, but you could help me with the kids.” He almost pleaded. If Hoseok ran off again he swore he was going to lose it.  
  
“Sure,” Kihyun said sympathetically as he grabbed Hoseok’s hand and Wonho’s. Suga had grabbed a hold of Jin’s hand and smiled happily to have his mother to himself, not that Hoseok seemed to mind. “Come on kiddos, time to head home,” Kihyun said as he walked with them hand in hand right behind Jin and Namjoon.  
  
“If you kids behave, Uncle Kihyun will make his famous chocolate cake,” Jin rang as he glanced back at the kids with a smile. Which had earned him a quick cheer and promises to behave from the kids.  
  
The ride home had been rather quiet, because the twins and Wonho had fallen asleep in their seats. However, one sleepy little baby had woken up and was contently being fed by Kihyun, who was riding in the back with him.  
  
The rest of the day had gone by in a flash, and soon Namjoon was dropping him and Wonho at their new house, with a ‘Jin took it upon himself to help you decorate.’ Before they were both soon saying their goodbyes. Kihyun had carried his sleeping child up to their apartment.  
  
When he had walked into the apartment, he was a little surprised by everything that Jin had done. Although, not everything was unpacked, it still gave it a homey feeling since it wasn’t all in boxes. When he had walked into the bedroom, he had been rather relieved that Jin had set the bed, he really should thank his cousin later when he sees him again.  
  
He had walked over to the bed and pulled at the covers before he was easing his son into it. “Sleep well, baby,” Kihyun had whispered to his sleeping child as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He was completely drained, but he thought he should at least unpack their clothes for them.  
  
In the end, he ended up unpacking almost everything.


	3. Chapter 2

When morning had come the next day, Kihyun was up by 7 and was already working on more unpacking. Since Wonho was still asleep, he took it upon himself to look around and adjust a few things in the apartment, while also making a grocery list on things that they still needed. “Maybe we can go to through the park…” He thought aloud as he tapped his pencil against his lip thoughtfully.   
  
It wasn’t long after that Wonho was coming into the living room seeking his mother, only to find him sitting on the living room floor looking at a piece of paper. “Mommy,” Wonho whined as he slipped into Kihyun’s lap and sat himself down.   
  
The little antics brought a smile to Kihyun’s face before he leaned down to press a kiss to his baby’s head, “Do you want to go shopping, with mommy?” He asked although. When he got a nod from him, it had Kihyun putting down his list and patting his son’s leg, “Come on baby let’s get you dressed.” He said urging his son to get up.   
  
Dressing Wonho was easy, but it was getting him walking that was proving difficult. He didn’t mind carrying him down from their apartment, but it was once they were walking around that he was being stubborn. He was fine, but the moment he had seen someone walking a dog he had immediately cried out to be picked up, and had not wanted to be put down after that. It was rather cute, but Wonho was getting too big for him to carry. “The dog is gone, baby,” He said attempting to put the child back down on his feet.   
  
“No! What if it comes back?!” Wonho had let out with a whine as he curled his feet back up so not to touch the ground.   
  
“He’s not going to come back,” Kihyun said with a small chuckle before giving in and just straightening back up and settling his son at his hip. ‘Maybe the park isn’t going to be a good idea right now,’ Kihyun decided.   
  
He ended up just walking to the store and grabbed a cart before settling Wonho in the basket. “Okay, let’s see what we need,” Kihyun said as he pulled out the list from his bag and unfolding it to read his list. It was mostly essentials that they needed to get.   
  
“Mommy I want to hold it,” Wonho had let out making grabby hands at the shopping list.   
  
It made Kihyun smile but he had not protested as he handed the list to his son, “Hm, are you going to read it to me too?” Kihyun said with a soft smile before his smile was softening when his son let out an enthusiastic ‘Yes’. “Thank you baby,” He couldn’t help but coo out as he pressed a kiss to his son’s head.   
  
It was rather amusing watching his baby boy trying to read the items on his list, but equally amazing when he managed to read those few words without his help. He hadn’t ever felt more proud of Wonho’s improvements. “Alright, we got the milk. What’s next?” he said as he carefully deposited the milk into their cart before slipping a juice as well. But before his son could reply to him, his phone was going off making Kihyun instinctively pull it out and answer.   
  
‘ _Ah, Kihyun have you arrive yet?_ ’ the familiar voice of his boss asked.   
  
“Yes, we arrived here yesterday. Why? Did something happen?” Kihyun asked wondering why he was suddenly calling. After all the man had promised to give him a week before he would officially start working.   
  
‘ _Great! I need you to come in as soon as possible. One of our editors called in sick on a short notice, so we need the extra help. This needs to be done by no later than 7 today. Do you think you can make it in time?_ ’ His boss practically pleaded.   
  
He had glanced over at Wonho who was trying to sneak in some strawberry milk, which made him walk over and hand it to him. “Sure, but I need to drop my son off at my cousin’s before I can head over. I shouldn’t be too long.”   
  
‘ _Perfect! See you in a bit_ ,’ the man said before ending the call shortly after he was yelling at someone else about redoing something.  
  
He quickly called Jin afterwards to see if they could watch Wonho for him. It was a good thing that Jin always picked up. He could always rely on him for that. So when he heard the familiar greeting, Kihyun had said “Jin, do you and Namjoon mind watching Wonho for me?”   
  
“Of course not, bring him on over,” Jin had said almost immediately before asking, “Did they already call you in? You just got here.”  
  
It was rather refreshing to have Jin complain on his behalf, but Kihyun had no room for complains if he wanted to continue having a job. “Yes, that’s why I need you to watch him for a little while. I’ll drop him off in a little bit.” He said before quickly ending the call after they had said his ‘goodbyes’.  
  
The rest of the shopping was cut short, for the time being. The only thing that Kihyun really worried about buying was some snacks for the boys to eat and of course the strawberry milk his baby loved, and they were on their way to the check out.  
  
Jin’s home wasn’t too far from their apartment complex. So dropping off Wonho wasn’t any trouble. He’d memorized the way when Namjoon had dropped them of the other day.   
  
“I’ll come pick you up when I get off. So be good for your uncles,” Kihyun said to his son. It only made him smile when Wonho had nodded his head. He gave his son one last kiss to his head before he watched him run inside after the twins.   
  
“If anything call me,” Kihyun said with a smile before hugging his cousin.   
  
“Don’t worry so much, he’s going to be fine,” Jin assured him with a smile as he hugged his cousin back before adding, “Now, hurry up and go or you’ll never get the job done.”  
  
“Right,” Kihyun said pulling away from Jin and waving at him about to go on his way but Namjoon had kindly offering to drive him to work.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It wasn’t long before they had arrived in front of the building. “Do you want me to come pick you up when you get off?” Namjoon had offered when they had come to a full stop.   
  
“No, that’s okay I’ll take the bus home when I get off.” Kihyun said with a smile before stepping out of the car after thanking Namjoon. Jin was pregnant so it would be best not to leave him alone with all the kids. Besides it hadn’t been a long ride and it would be a good opportunity to learn the bus route home from here for future reference. And anyhow they did say 7pm, but he wasn’t sure of the progress so depending on it he might get off earlier.  
  
He hadn’t waited for Namjoon to drive off, before he was rushing inside the building as he pulled out his phone to call his boss. “Mr. Jung I just got here, could you tell me how to get there?” Kihyun had said hoping his boss could properly direct him to where he needed to be.   
  
“Okay, just wait there a minute I’ll come get you,” he heard his boss say.   
  
Kihyun had looked at the lobby, and noticed a café. “I’ll be waiting by the café then,” Kihyun said as he made his way towards it. He had been too busy talking that he had not fully calculated how far he needed to move, because he had ended up bumping into the person walking out of the café. “I’m so sorry,” Kihyun had been quick to apologize with a bow, but the voice on the other side of the line requesting an Espresso, had Kihyun distracted from really paying attention to whom he had bumped into.  
  
He hadn’t even noticed the person’s lingering stare, even after he had gotten in line to order his Mocha Latte and the Espresso.   
  
It hadn’t been a long wait for the drinks, before they were being handed to him. It had given his boss just enough time to have found him too.   
  
“Kihyun,” He heard his name be called, making him turn just in time to see his boss walking towards him with a grin. “Thanks for coming on such short notice,” He said frankly.  
  
“It’s no problem,” Kihyun said with a smile as he handed him one of the coffee cups that was meant for him.   
  
“Thank you! I owe you one,” Mr. Jung said with a widening grin as he accepted the cup. “We better get going, we have a lot to do before 7,” he said before motioning Kihyun to follow him.  
  
He made sure to pay extra attention to how they got to their editing department. It would be easier on him for when he actually started to work there next week.   
  
It hadn’t been too difficult to get there, a few turns but not something he’d easily forget. When they had arrived, he noticed that the other editors were immersed in their work, except two guys who seemed to be chatting about some party.   
  
“Alright, everyone listen up,” Mr. Jung said getting everyone’s attention him, “This here is, Yoo Kihyun. He’s the transfer from Japan that will be working with us starting next week. Today, he’s filling in for Mr. Tuan,” he said.   
  
“Welcome on board, Kihyun.” One of the guys, that had been chatting earlier, said with a wide grin as he waved at him from his desk. Soon, everyone was following him and welcoming him. They had given their names, but he hadn’t really been able to remember since the two chatters, had started taking the conversation elsewhere that was starting to confuse Kihyun.   
  
“I’m Hikaru, I work close with Mrs.Tuan, but today I guess you and I will be working together,” She said with a smile as she pulled Kihyun from the out of control conversation he had been in.   
  
“Hikaru?” Kihyun had repeated, giving her smile. Her name was rather boyish, which had him not even noticing that she had changed Mr.Tuan’s title to ‘Mrs’.   
  
“I know, it’s a boy’s name, but don’t look at me. I didn’t pick it myself, I just go by it.” She said with a chuckle leaving her lips.   
  
Hikaru had shown him to the desk that would be his from now on. Which also happened to be in the same circle as her’s and the missing Mr.Tuan’s desk. He figured they were going to be one sub team, and directly working together more often than with the rest of the team. Hikaru had also given him a quick once over about what they were doing and what the ‘BIG BOSS’ wanted—which in his opinion wasn’t too bad.   
  
After that, he’d been quick to adjust to the work that Mr.Tuan had left behind for him to finish, and honestly the rest of the day had gone by in a blur.  
  
It was nearly 6, when they had all managed to finish and with an hour to spare on the clock. They had sent the files off to the next person on the Magazine assembly line to get to work before their own deadline.   
  
“Good job everybody, now how about we all go home and get some well deserve rest?” Mr. Jung said with a praise.   
  
“Alright! I can finally go home and sleep,” Kwanghee, one of the two chatter boxes, had let out all too happily as he stood up and stretched. He had also been the guy that had been the first to welcome him.   
  
Kihyun was doing the same as the other, he was collecting his things and getting ready to leave to go back home to his child. But when the sudden silence had filled the office, it had Kihyun stopping from stuffing his notebook into his backpack. His eyes had gone up and noticed Hikaru a little tense and looking towards the door, and the others seemed to be doing the same. His own eyes had gone towards the direction that everyone was looking at only to see the man standing inside the room.   
  
“Shownu?” Kihyun had uttered in a low whisper to himself.  



	4. Chapter 3

“Ah, President Son, what brings you down here?” Mr. Jung was the first to address the man, before he was quickly adding, “Did something go wrong?”  
  
“No, not at all,” The man said with a gentle smile that had Kihyun tensing too, when he’d caught the man’s eyes. “I came to congratulate you all for finishing ahead of time. The chairman is very happy with your teams work,” he said finally turning his eyes away from Kihyun’s direction and looking at Mr. Jung once more. Those words seemed to have finally ease everyone’s worries.   
  
“Ah, Kihyun come here a minute,” Mr. Jung said waving Kihyun over just as he was trying to sneak away with everyone else. But the reminder that this was his boss, he couldn’t just ignore the slight request. So, he had made his way back to the two with a little reluctance.   
  
Once he’d reached them his boss had been quick to talk, “This is Son Shownu, and he’s the President of XX Fashion Inc.” Mr. Jung said before going on about something that Kihyun couldn’t help but tune out.   
  
Shownu, wasn’t just his boss’ boss, but the ‘BIG BOSS’ that Hikaru had been talking to him about. And that alone had Kihyun feeling a little unnerving. The introduction had been unneeded really, but they didn’t know that. So Kihyun had just bowed and greeted Shownu as normal, “It’s nice to meet you, sir.” He said looking at him with a forced smile. Looking at him now, he couldn’t help but notice that he hadn’t changed much, and that oddly made Kihyun all the more nervous.   
  
“Well, thank you again for coming to help Kihyun,” Mr. Jung thanked him again before adding, “We’ll see you on Monday, and give you a proper welcome then.” He promised, before excusing himself and leaving them alone there.   
  
It had taken him a while to realize they were alone, “I-..I should go too,” Kihyun said bowing his head respectfully before he had turned on his heel and started to walk away from Shownu. He was eager to leave before Shownu stirred up anymore memories that probably shouldn’t even matter. But he hadn’t gotten far before Shownu’s hand had reached out to stop him from leaving.   
  
“I knew it was you,” Shownu said with a soft gentle smile, just like the one he had given him when they’d met. “I thought perhaps I was going crazy when you bumped into me earlier, but I was right.”   
  
Earlier? “Ah, at the café,” Kihyun had said more to himself than to him. “I’m really sorry about that, I was distracted,” he said not being able to fight the sheepish smile that had appeared on his face.   
  
“It’s fine, I’m glad you were distracted,” Shownu said looking down at their hands and finally letting his own hand fall from Kihyun’s.   
  
He hadn’t even noticed that Shownu had still been holding his hand, until he had pulled away and his hand had felt the loss of the warmth. He couldn’t help but ball his fist and pull it into his pocket.   
  
“Since you’re off work, would you maybe want to get dinner with me?” Shownu asked.   
  
“Okay,” Kihyun had said before he could stop himself. He had no idea why he had agreed instantaneously to have lunch with this man. What the hell was he thinking?! Actually why the hell hadn’t he used his head? This was the same man that had left him the next morning like a cheap whore for crying out loud!   
  
“Great,” Shownu said looking content with small answer. “We can take my car,” he said starting to lead Kihyun out of the editing department they were still in.   
  
It wasn’t until they had reached the lobby that Shownu had left him to wait, while he brought the car around. That short time he had to himself, had helped him clear his mind of everything that was Shownu. ‘Oh god, Wonho!’ Kihyun thought reminding himself of his son who was indeed still in his cousin’s temporary care.  
  
He knew he had agreed to dinner, but once he’d managed to get over this trance of seeing Shownu again, he’d only remember about Wonho. It was getting late, and his son had spent enough time in Jin’s care. He couldn’t selfishly put his responsibilities aside for a dinner with Shownu.   
  
So instead of waiting in the lobby like he’d agreed to, he’d stepped out of the building and rushed towards the bus stop across the street. He had managed to squeeze enough time during their job to research what bus to take home. Luckily, the closest bus stop was across the street from their building.  
  
Kihyun had just sat down on the bench when someone had come to stand in front of him.  
  
“I thought we were going to have dinner,” Shownu’s voice had said making Kihyun look up at him.   
  
“Hm, but I can’t after all,” Kihyun said with a sheepish smile, “I can’t leave my son in someone’s care longer than I promised.”   
  
“Son?” Shownu said now looking a little taken a back. He had no idea that Kihyun had a son. In fact, the thought of Kihyun possibly married had not even crossed his mind when he had asked him out for dinner. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were married,” Shownu had quickly apologized for crossing the line with his invitation.  
  
“No, I’m not married,” Kihyun had almost immediately said before adding, “I just have a son.” Of course, he didn’t have the guts to tell Shownu that it was his son too. He’d just seen the man after so many years, and telling him seemed a little too farfetched. What would he think of him? He didn’t want him to think he was after his money only because he knew that he was the president of the company. Besides, it wasn’t like he wanted or needed Shownu’s help. He’s been doing just fine up until now.   
  
“Oh,” Shownu said not bothering to hide how relieved he was about that. He didn’t mind the kid, Kihyun was someone he had thought about since their one-night stand. And there was honestly, nothing that could make him want to turn a blind eye to Kihyun…other than a husband of course. A kid wasn’t too bad.   
  
The clear relief in Shownu’s expression had confused Kihyun greatly. Was him having a child that much of a relief? WHY?! Shownu didn’t know anything about him. “So…” Kihyun had started before pointing behind him as he said, “You see that’s why I have to go home. Wonho is waiting for me.”   
  
Before he could walk away Shownu had stopped him dead on his tracks once more with his words. “Let me take you home, then.” He said offering him a ride.   
  
“I-..I don’t know, I mean the bus is due to arrive soon,” Kihyun said unsure of his offer. For one, he wasn’t sure how he felt about letting him know his address, much less getting anywhere close to Wonho. He liked to think that Wonho looked every bit as him, but if he was honest Wonho shared more attributes to Shownu.   
  
“The bus will still make more stops on the way,” Shownu said matter of factly, “I can get you home before it gets too late.”   
  
He had to admit that he had him there.   
  
“Okay,” was all he said before letting himself be led back to where he had parked the car on the side of the street. Reaching Shownu’s car only further affirmed Shownu’s position in the company. Wow, it was such a nice car! He could hardly relax in it.   
  
His eyes had been too busy wondering the interior of the car that he had almost missed Shownu’s question. “Hm?” He had said a few seconds late.   
  
“I said, ‘Which way?’”Shownu said through a small chuckle. He found it cute that Kihyun was curiously looking about.   
  
“Ah! You can turn right here,” Kihyun said quickly remembering the way Namjoon had taken when he dropped him off earlier. “It’s just straight from here until you get to that bakery shop on the corner of Main and then just keep going until you get to Jeong Apartments.” Kihyun said waving his hands in different directions which correlated with the directions he was giving Shownu. He had turned to look at him to make sure that he had got it. He couldn’t help but smile when Shownu acknowledge his directions.   
  
The car ride had been rather peaceful, and he appreciated that Shownu was trying to converse with him. Which was nice until he went and messed it up by bringing that night.   
  
“I always kind of hoped I would run into you again,” Shownu had said before adding, “After that night when you left…”   
  
“Are you kidding me right now?!” Kihyun had let out a little angrier that he had meant to, but he just couldn’t help but get angry. “I wasn’t the one who left. YOU where the one who left me in that hotel like a cheap whore!”   
  
“I-…”  
  
“So don’t be trying to say I left you! Like I get it was a one night stand, but don’t…”  
  
“Kihyun…”  
  
“…be making up some lie to make me out to be the one who ditched!”   
  
“Kihyun, I didn’t leave. Well sure I left, but I went to go get us breakfast.”   
  
“…”  
  
“I didn’t want to wake you,”  
  
“You could have left a note. Anything!”   
  
“I did, didn’t you see my note?”  
  
Kihyun had shaken his head. He hadn’t seen anything that morning, besides the missing body that had fallen asleep besides him the night before.  It wasn’t something he ever thought would happen to him, but at the time he had convinced himself that it was just a one night stand and that he should own up to it and take it as one of the consequences of his mistake.   
  
“I left it right besides your phone on the night stand. I said I’d be right back with breakfast.” Shownu had said turning to glance at him. “When I came back you were gone. I thought maybe it was you who had not wanted it to drag on longer than it had, but still I had hoped that I would see you again.”   
  
He had no Idea what to say after that. Obviously this had been his mistake, but he didn’t remember seeing a note besides his phone. Then again the memory of that morning was a little rushed for him to remember clearly.   
  
The silence had quickly surrounded then, not that Kihyun had noticed until Shownu was once again breaking it with the announcement that they were here.   
  
“O-Oh,” Kihyun had said finally taking in his surroundings. “Thank you,” Kihyun had said not knowing what else to tell him. He had stepped out of the car before Shownu could get the chance to stop him again, and walked straight to the building without looking back. Honestly, he was embarrassed to even look at him.   
  
They had just dug up the past and it was clear that he was still sour about being left alone, even though they were perfect strangers to each other. But now he just felt odd about knowing that Shownu had planned to go get them something to eat to further stretch their morning together. It left a little tingly feeling inside his heart, and he wasn’t all that sure he liked it.   
  
He had no idea how he ended up in front of Jin’s door but he was glad that he had somehow managed not to go somewhere else in this state of mind. He only had knocked once before the door was being pulled open by Hoseok.   
  
“Uncle Kihyun~” Hoseok had let out excitedly before he was hollering to his father “Daddy! Daddy! It’s uncle Kihyun~” before he was running further inside to go announce his presence to the whole house.   
  
It made Kihyun giggle before letting himself inside and closing the door behind himself. “Jin? Namjoon?” Kihyun had called out as he walked further inside. He’d walked into the dining area and had come into the scene of Namjoon having dinner while trying to feed baby Jimin his bottle. Wonho was contently playing with a toy car, Suga was sitting beside him joining him and Hoseok was just running in circles saying that his ‘mommy’ was asleep.   
  
He had made his way over to the table and had pressed a kiss to his child’s head before looking at Namjoon, “Thank you for taking care of him.”   
  
“It’s no problem,” Namjoon said with a smile as he stood up from his seat and patted hoseok’s head silently willing the boy to slow down. “I took them out for a little bit while Jin took his afternoon nap, and you can imagine how that went.”  
  
Kihyun couldn’t help but chuckle a little in sympathy, “hm, it’s good practice then for when the baby comes,” Kihyun had said jokingly before he was quickly holding his hands out to stop Namjoon from reaching for his keys. “It’s okay, the busses are still running, thanks for taking care of him for me.” He said before looking at Wonho who was now looking at him with that big smile of his. “Ready to go baby?”   
  
“Hm!” Wonho had hummed out holding his hands out to be picked up.   
  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you?” Namjoon had asked.   
  
“I’m sure, besides, it’s getting late for them, and I’m sure you could use the rest,” Kihyun said with a smile before he was grabbing his son’s things from Namjoon. “Just let Jin know I said thanks.” He said with a smile giving his cousin-in-law a quick hug. They had done him a big favor watching Wonho on such a short notice, and he couldn’t impose on him much longer. Especially at this hour.   
  
He had more than expected for Shownu to have left, especially with how he had just stormed out of his car, but to his surprise he hadn’t. He found him standing outside of his car with his body resting against the hood of the car, in the same place he had dropped him off earlier. Which had him stopping in his place.   
  
It wasn’t until he heard his son ask, “Who’s that mommy?”   
  
He didn’t have time to even answer that before Shownu was walking over to them, “Let me take you two home. It’s late and dangerous, especially if you have this little guy with you” he said smiling as he turned to look at the child in his arms.   
  
“No, that’s okay. Our house is nearby,” Kihyun has said almost wanting to just walk away. He felt a little too uncomfortable letting Shownu being so close Wonho, when he knew just what they were to each other. Even more so with how much interest his son was showing in the stranger in front of him.   
  
“Hi, I’m Wonho!” his son had let out with a big smile as he held his toy car out to show Shownu.   
  
“Nice to meet you Wonho, I’m Shownu” He had said as he brought a hand up to pat the boy’s head gently, before turning his attention back to Kihyun. “Just let me take you home,” he repeated making it hard for Kihyun to deny him.   
  
Especially with those familiar pleading eyes that he knew all too well. “Okay,” he said giving into him before he was letting himself be guided back to the car that was still parked. But instead of getting in the front seat he had opened the back door before saying, “Wonho is too young to be riding in the backseat without a car seat. So I’ll ride with him,” he had explained when Shownu had given him more or less confused look.  
  
“Ah,” was all that he had said before he was helping him by closing the door once they had seated themselves properly. He made his way around to the driver’s seat and slipped inside, and setting the car into motion. “Which way?” he asked when he had stopped at the red light.   
  
“It’s just further down and a left on Main St. Our apartment is next to the new apartment complex passing the corner market.” He said keeping his attention on his son, who seemed to be in a much better mood than before. “Did you have fun at uncle Jin’s?”    
  
“Uncle Jin wanted pisa so uncle Joon took us to play and—and Wonho got this mommy,” his son said showing his mother the same car he had so enthusiastically shown to Shownu earlier.   
  
“You did?” Kihyun said smiling softly at his son as he leaned down to press a kiss to his head. He needed to thank both of them for making Wonho feel more at ease. He knew it must have not been easy the first few hours when he had dropped him off. He was completely unaware of Shownu’s presence, especially the gaze that was lingering on them through the rear view mirror, until he had spoken up again.   
  
“He’s a lot like you,” Shownu said with a smile focusing his eyes back onto the road.   
  
Kihyun hadn’t said anything. He had no idea what to say, and he was only thankful that Shownu didn’t seem to press further. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at his place, and like before Shownu had parked the car right at the front, near the entrance. “Thanks for the ride,” he said as he moved to unbuckle himself and open the door. As he had, he heard Shownu getting out of the car as well. Which only made him panic just a little as he scurried out of the car with his son. The last thing he wanted was invite him up, but to his surprise that wasn’t what he had in mind.   
  
“If it isn’t too forward, can I have your number?” Shownu had asked as he rounded the car to come stand beside him.   
  
“Uh….” He had let out as he adjusted his son on his hip. “S-Sure,” he said with a small nod as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to him a little hesitantly. He had watched Shownu take his phone in his hands and exchange their numbers himself since at the moment his hands were full with a wiggly child.   
  
“Maybe we could go out, if possible,” He said as he handed his phone back to him. He didn’t give Kihyun the opportunity to reject him. “Go on inside, it’s getting late.” He said with a small smile as he looked at the boy and petted his head once with a, “Bye, Wonho.”   
  
He was left speechless and he couldn’t help but watch as Shownu got into his car. For a moment, the thought of asking him to stay came into his head, but it had quickly left his thoughts when Wonho had let out a small whine.   
  
“Alright, Alright, let’s go inside now,” He said before making his way towards their apartment building. When he’d walked in he had let Wonho down to wonder around the while he locked the door and walked further into the apartment. When his eyes had landed on the boxes still piled in the corner, he couldn’t help but let out a sigh. That’s right, he still needed to finish unpacking, and he hadn’t had the chance to properly shop today either. “I suppose we can try again tomorrow,” he said to himself.   
  
“Wonho, it’s time for a bath,” he called after his son who had disappeared into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 4

A week had gone by almost too quickly for his liking, and although he did like his time off he was anxious to start working as well. Today was special because not only was it his first official day but it was also Wonho’s first day at a new preschool. He was nervous to say the least.   
  
It had taken Wonho a long time to warm up to strangers. Which had surprised him the other night with Shownu. As well as part of the reason he had worried about leaving him with Jin and Namjoon the other day. Even though they weren’t strangers, Wonho still had a separation issue. But despite all that, his son looked so adorable in his new uniform. It melted his heart.   
  
“Are you ready for your first day?” Kihyun asked his son as he was putting his lunch into his backpack.   
  
“I don’t wanna...” Wonho had whined as he crossed his arms, or atleast tried to, “I want to stay with mommy.”  
  
Here we go… “I know baby, but mommy has to go to work too,” Kihyun said trying to reason with his child before adding, “Besides, you’ll have Suga and Hosoek in your class too. Won’t that be fun?” He said hoping it would help convince him.   
  
“I don’t wanna!” Wonho had ended up just crying as he clinged onto his mommy’s leg. “I don’t wanna mommy,” he repeated.   
  
“I know baby,” Kihyun said giving his child a sympathetic look, “But mommy will go with you, okay?” Luckily, that seemed to appease his crying child a bit more. He could only pray and hope that seeing Suga and Hosoek would further motivate him to let go of him and have a good time.  
  
However, the bus ride there was no walk in the park. His son had whined and cried the whole ride there that it further ensured him that this wasn’t going to be easy for either of them. He always hated doing this to his son, but he also knew that if he gave into Wonho’s little tantrums his son wouldn’t ever learn to socialize properly. He wanted his baby to be able to feel some excitement about learning and going to school, as well as make friends.   
  
After the fourth stop, Kihyun and his son were stepping off the bus and walked the rest of the way to Wonho’s new preschool. It was a small little school, fenced in and it looked rather welcoming, if he dared say so himself. The security guard was welcoming and greeting both parents and children, while some children were playing in the courtyard with their friends. He couldn’t help but smile, especially when he saw Namjoon walking towards the gate with the twins.   
  
“Hey,” Namjoon had said with a smile when he had spotted them, but seeing Wonho and the look on Kihyun’s face it had him quickly adding, “Oh, not a good start huh?”   
  
“No,” Kihyun admitted as he looked back down at his child who was clinging onto his leg with everything bit of his strength. “Look Wonho, Suga and Hoseok are excited about school.”   
  
Hearing their names, the twins had immediately turned towards their uncle and quickly gravitated towards Wonho. They were quick to talking to their cousin and it didn’t take them long to convince Wonho to go play a friendly game of tag. It made Kihyun feel both relief and joy seeing his son playing as if he had not just been so opposed to coming just moments ago.   
  
“You should go while he’s distracted,” Namjoon said interrupting his thoughts as he reached out to take Wonho’s backpack from Kihyun’s hand.   
  
“But I-…” Kihyun had started but was quickly cut off by him.   
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he goes in with Suga and Hoseok,” Namjoon promised.   
  
A part of him wanted to try and protest once more, after all this was his son’s first day at a new school and that’s usually the day he dreaded the most. But at the same time he knew that if he didn’t get going Wonho would spot him again and they would be back at square one. “Thank you, Namjoon. I really owe you and Jin one.” He said with a smile before taking one last glance at his son before he was heading towards the bus stop once more.   
  
The bus ride to work had given him some time to silently pray that Wonho got along well in school, but it also had his nerves going when he remembered Shownu would be there at work. He wasn’t prepared for that, and it didn’t make him feel any less nervous when he had gotten off the bus in front of XX Fashion Inc. building. “You can do this, just do you’re work,” He told himself as he took in a deep breath before finally walking towards the building.   
  
Walking inside, the place seemed to be more active than he remembered it to be. So many people walking around the lobby. Somewhere in line trying to get a cup of coffee to start their day, and other’s were heading towards the canteen to buy food, and of course there was those already walking by with their workload for the day.   
  
“Kihyun-ah!”  He heard someone call him, making him turn. He couldn’t help but smile and return the wave when he saw Hikaru waving her hand as she walked over to him from the café shop. “You’re here early,” She said with a smile as she handed him a cup of coffee, “It’s a welcome gift for your official first day, and believe me you’re going to need it. You think that after a project we would get atleast some time to rest, but noo~ it’s when we have the most work.”   
  
“What do you mean?” Kihyun said accepting the cup of coffee she had offered him. He had walked with her to the editing department and listened as she explained that since their editing team was in charge of ‘Hot New Trends’ section of the magazine, they had so much research to cover so that they wouldn’t fall behind on what was latest hot trends and fall behind.   
  
“It’s a hassle, the reports we must make and arrange to present for Friday’s presentation needs to be on point or we will fall behind for this month’s issue,” she said as they reached their desks. “Oh Mrs. Tuan is already here,” She said sitting upright in her chair when she noticed the coffee mug sitting on the empty desk across from Kihyun.   
  
He understood why it was frustrating to do, fashion was always changing and what they would find this week could be completely different the next, so they needed to stay on top of things or their magazine would suffer. But when he heard Hikaru mention Mr. Tuan again it had him looking at the desk in front of his, the cup of coffee was letting out steam which meant it hadn’t been sitting there long.   
  
“Who are you calling Mrs?” Another voice said making both Hikaru and Kihyun look up from the desk. There standing besides Hikaru was none other the said Mr. Tuan glaring at Hikaru.   
  
“Jackson?” Kihyun had ended up saying in disbelief when he had noticed the familiar man. He had not changed at all, he stilled looked like the same old Jackson Wang he remembered from high school. Which had him smiling.  
  
“Oh my god, Kihyun!” Jackson had said letting the frown quickly turn into a smile when he had turned to look at the person who had addressed him by his first name. Seeing his high school friend had Jackson rushing around Hikaru and going to hug Kihyun. “What a surprise to you see you here.”   
  
Kihyun couldn’t help but chuckle as he returned the hug, “Hm, I’m just as surprised to see you too.” The last time he had seen Jackson was during the graduation party those years ago.   
  
“I didn’t know you two knew each other,” Hikaru said interrupting their little reunion, before she was placing her hands on her hips as she gave an accusing look at Jackson, “Why didn’t you tell me you knew him before?”   
  
“How was I supposed to know? All they said was we had a Mr. Yoo from japan transferring here.” Jackson defended before he was releasing Kihyun, and was looking him over, “I had no idea it would be Yoo Kihyun. Wow! You have not changed at all.”  
  
Their conversation had been cut short by Mr. Jung, who was addressing the whole editing department and saying, “Alright everyone, I know I introduce our newest addition before, but I will do it again. Mr. Yoo Kihyun will be our newest addition, please treat him kindly,” he said before he was unfolding the papers in his hands and saying, “Now then, as you all know, new month, new magazine. So, we have to get our research started. Our entire team is in charge of the ‘Hot New Trends’ section, which doesn’t seem like much. However, we need to start with the mood boards, Seoul Fashion Week is coming up soon and we need to be on top of our game. We have a week, so let’s get the ball rolling.” Mr. Jung said before he was patting Kihyun on the back and only addressing him when he said, “If you need anything don’t be afraid to come to me or ask Mr. Tuan here.”   
  
“Of course, thank you,” Kihyun said with a smile before he was moving to take his seat. They had too much to do and only a short week to start their research stage. He had looked up and smiled when he noticed Jackson looking at him. “What?” He asked as he pulled out his notebook from his bag.   
  
“Oh nothing, it’s just good to see you again,” Jackson said with a smile before he was taking a sip of his coffee, “How’s Jin by the way?” He hadn’t seen either of the two since graduation, or Namjoon, but he wasn’t that close to the man to ask about him.   
  
“Jin’s doing well, he’s actually about to have another baby,” Kihyun said with a small smile as he placed his journal down and went to open the browser on the computer.   
  
Their conversation didn’t drag on for long, because an unfamiliar person had come to get Jackson, and he had left with a promise that they would have lunch together when he returned. After that he had managed to get some research done. The once blank page in his notebook was now filled with notes and drawings of outfit designs, and an extensive list of fabric materials.   
  
*~*~*   
  
“You know, I think this is the first time I’ve seen you pay so much interest to a new employee,” Yunho—aka Mr. Jung—said as he watched his friend stand by the window of his office eyeing out to the floor where the rest of the editing department sat in their respected desks and worked. “Although I do appreciate the pressure you give them to work by being here. I hope this won’t become a reoccurring thing, you’re going to scare my editing team if you keep coming in.”   
  
It was true, everyone had seemed to have noticed him expect Kihyun. He had seemed far too into his work to have noticed when he had walked in. “I can’t help it, I’ve spent years hoping I would run into him again.” Shownu said turning to look at his friend, who had been looking at the files on his desk.   
  
“Huh?” Yunho said getting up from his seat and going to stand next to his friend as he looked out the window at the newest employee before looking back at him, “You’re telling me Yoo Kihyun is that Kihyun?” He said before looking back at the boy. It had been years, so his memory of that night was a little foggy. After all he had only seen him for a moment before he and his wife had wondered out to enjoy the night on the dance floor. He couldn’t believe it.   
  
Shownu had nodded his head before he was moving to sit at Yunho’s desk to look at the agenda that they had for this month. “Yeah, I thought I was just imagining things the other day,” he said looking back up at his friend.   
  
Yunho couldn’t help the growing grin on his face as he said, “I didn’t think I’d ever see you show this much interest in someone.” He said sitting across from his friend, but then his smile had suddenly faded when he remembered something. “He’s got a kid, maybe a husband too. Don’t you think it’s inappropriate for you to be trying to pursue him now?” Yunho said to his friend.   
  
“He’s not married, he told me when I took him home that day,” Shownu said. Otherwise he wouldn’t be so determined to try and get to know him once more. His friends had teased him for years about how ‘good that night must have been to have him so smitten with the boy’, but he just couldn’t help it. It might sound so cliché to anyone he told, but he really felt like they had made a real connection. Even if all they had talked about was the little things in life.    
  
“Oh, well in that case. I wish you the best of luck, my friend.” Yunho said with a smile before he was turning to look at the boy focused on his work. He had met Kihyun during his business trips to japan to meet with the other editor teams in Japan. He seemed to be very work oriented, which he had liked since it was under business matter in which he had met him. He even remembered Mr. Takeshi Seiji talking highly about his intern, and well he supposed that it was his excellent recommendation that Kihyun had been offered a job here. He just never thought that this boy had been the one they had teased his friend about for so many years. “But if I were you, I’d take things slow and easy. He already has a kid, he might not be ready to welcome another man into his life so easily.”   
  
“I know,” He said with a small smile as he watched Kihyun work. There was still something about him that he found himself drawn to. He hadn’t been able to forget him.


End file.
